Yo Gabba Gabba Lost Episode
by Joshdog Fanfic's
Summary: WHen little boy see tv it spooky him jammy.


Back when I was a little boy, my favorite show was Yo Gabba Gabba. In fact it was so good that I even called it 'my shit'. While everyone else watched Spongebob and Pokemon I was glued to the Gabbas. I had all the tv shows and movie dvds, my favorite episode is the one where the Dj Lance Rock guy opened the suitcase. One night however in my upper middle class home I could not go to sleep and it was 11:50 so my nine year old little boy body crept down stairs to the living room.

i grabbed the remote as, I noticed it was 11:55 time goes fast when you slowly go places. I decided to test my luck and turned on the tv and changed it to nick jr. Normally at this time that piece of shit adult shows came on but there was an advertisement that said there was a special Yo Gabba Gabba episode JUST FOR MEEEE! (eat on that Henry).

I began to sit comfortably still and I did not breath until the episode started. After nearly dying the episode began. The greatest theme song played but Dj Lance Rock was not walking in a white background he was running away. "GUYS LOOK I NEED HELP!" moaning was heard in the background. I could feel his pain. Dj looked at the screen as he hid behind the set as the Yellow Robot gabba ran away but something was WEIRD he had bloody eyes that blood came out of. He looked rusted as he was the robot Gabba.

"DJ LANCE I WANNA TOUCH YOUR FACE!" the Gabba yelled.

Dj lance pulled out…. A shot gun and fired it at Yellow Gabba but the Gabba did not die. "SHIT!" he screamed as the tv cut to commercial literally 3 minutes into the commercial showed n old man tapping the screen with a shirt that read "HI BOBBY!"

I was afraid as my name is Billy but it was close enough to make me shit myself. Instead of turning off the tv like a normal person, I kept watching. The man began to jump up and down on the table in the background as he began to - hey look the show came back.

Dj lance rock was in a badly rendered spaceship in a badly rendered space background as he began to tell the truth "I created the Gabbas to be my slaves, so that I would not have to wash the dishes but they got mutated and yes kids this is cannon as fuck." "BUT DJ LANCE YOUR BLACK AND A BLACK PERSON CAN'T OWN SLAVES!" "RACIST!" He yelled as he touched down on the moon. He looked around as he sat and began to eat a prop "Our show is getting canceled and I don't have enough money for Mcdonald's." He ate the plastic vegetables as in the distance a familiar voice began to sing

"THERE IS A PARTY IN MY TUMMY!" the song began to get louder is the Green Gabba (Who I forgot the name of so I'll just call him Lesbian) Lesbian's arms were flailing like an idiot, as he wrapped his long green arm around Dj Lance Cock's neck.

Dj lance was caught into lesbian's grip as tears began to come out of my eyeballs at an unhealthy rate. Lesbian's grip was getting tighter as suddenly Dj lance kneed him in the balls destroying any chance of puberty. Lebain let go as he yelled "ALU ALU AKBAR!" as he than got brutally beaten by Dj Lance Dock. Blood was everywhere it looked like a spooky movie with Skeletons in it. Still sitting in feces I decided to continue.

Dj lance ran as the Blue Cat Gabba came from under ground and tried to Grab Lance's Balls. "OHSHIT MY EX WIFE!" It was revealed tha the Bluer Gabba was his ex wife who went insane after a heroin overdose. The truth was scary as fuck. I shat myself again.

Blue Gabba was kicked off a cliff where she landed in spikes and then burst into flames. Images of Idubbz began to flash on the screen , with the words 'Gay' and 'Depression' on screen. I nearly pissed on the top my chocolate ice cream I Had for underwear.

Dj lance stood up tall as the final battle began the Pink Gabba was the details of all because she has Super Aids. With syringes all over her Dj lance had to carefully maneuver

to avoid the Aids. Dj lance flipped and did cool shit he made Sportacus look like a joke

Dj lance won the fight without getting Aids as the Orange Gabba has Drool Drooling down

his droll hole.

It was a matter of kicking him in the strudel that the orange one's eye fell out like ping pong ball and flew away The orange Gabba looked at ME "I'M BLIND I CANNOT SEE!" Dj lance grabs the eye and shoves it in his mouth and attaches a grenade. Dj lance was a savage. The episode ended with Dj lance blow kissing me. Whoever made this episode was either a genius or a bad guy. Than Dj lance started following me.

THE END


End file.
